Vecter the Crocodile
Vector the Crocodile|ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル|Bekutā za Kurokodairu}} is a fictional anthropomorphic crocodile from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Vector is the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix detective team who debuted in the game Knuckles' Chaotix. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pays good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free. Vector's trademark is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. |first = Knuckles' Chaotix |games = *''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' |scrapped}} *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Gems Collection'' *''Sonic Rivals'' collectable card}} *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' cameo as a sticker}} *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' cameo}} *''Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' DS version}} *''Sonic Generations'' Console/PC version}} *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' cameo as a sticker}} *''Sonic Jump'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' }} |media = *Sonic the Comic *Archie Comics *Sonic X |realcreator = *Naoto Ohshima *Sega Corporation *Yuji Uekawa |voiceactor = *Marc Biagi *Carter Cathcart *Dan Green *Keith Silverstein |japanactor = Kenta Miyake |species = Crocodile |gender = Male |scale color = Current: *Green, light lime green, brilliant vermilion Formerly: *Green, yellow, red |skin color = |eye color = Vermilion |attire = Current: *Pair of black and gray cordless headphones *Thick golden neck chain *Black cylindrical cuffs with orange stripes and gold-colored buckle fasteners *White gloves *Black sneakers with white and orange trim and white rubber soles *Black shoulder pads Formerly: *White gloves *Yellow and black headphones with cord to grey walkman *Yellow belts *Black shoes with yellow zip-cuffs }} |height = 180 cm (5 ft 10½ in) |weight = 200 kg (440 lb) |birthplace = |age = 20 |alignment = Good |affiliation = *The Chaotix *Team Rose |likes = *Music and jamming to music *Performing in his band *His teammates *The Chaotix Detective Agency **Espio **Charmy *Basketball *Eating *Money *Helping those in need |dislikes = *Being bored *Charmy's tendency to be out-of-control *Jobs that do not pay up as instructed *Working for the landlord *Not having money |skills = *Super strength *Powerful jaws *Skilled climber *Experienced swimmer **Crocodile Paddle **Alligator Style *Skilled detective *Grinding *Multiple projectile breaths (concentrated sound waves, fire, explosive bubble gum orbs) *Above-average speed *Basic hand-to-hand combat *Capable Extreme Gear rider }} |moves = *Climb *Donut Dash *Fireball *Fire Combination *Gum Balloon *Hammer Down *Head Slide *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Jump Fireball *Power Boost *Spin Attack *Spin Jump *Vector Breath }} |ability type = Power Concept and Creation Vector was originally slated to be one of the characters in the scrapped Sonic the Hedgehog sound test, with a drastically different design; he is thus among the oldest (in terms of game appearances) of the Sonic characters alongside Sonic himself, Mighty and Eggman. History First Case Vector's first actual appearance was in Knuckles' Chaotix (simply Chaotix in Japan) for the Sega 32X. The Japanese manual states that after an island rose from the ocean depths, Vector travels there since he interpreted the island's sudden appearance as an act of God. Upon arriving, he is captured by Doctor Eggman, who is building his Newtrogic High Zone base on the island, and the villain places Vector in the "Combi-Confiner". In the American manual, he is a friend of Knuckles the Echidna, and is captured as Eggman attacks "Carnival Island", out to steal its power source. In both stories, Knuckles the Echidna arrives at the island in order to stop Eggman, and can choose Vector as a partner character after the initial training stage. Vector can do mid-air dashes and climb on walls. The Mysterious Client The Chaotix reappeared in Sonic Heroes, where Vector, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee have created their own detective agency, with Vector as the leader of the group. They are hired by an anonymous character who contacts them via a walkie-talkie, and perform several missions for the voice with the promise of a hefty reward. Throughout the game, Vector is the power member of Team Chaotix, and as such uses his strength to destroy obstacles and enemies. In the end of their story, Team Chaotix rescue their client, who turns out to be Doctor Eggman (which Vector had figured out but not revealed to Charmy or Espio), framed throughout the game by Metal Sonic. After Metal Sonic transforms into Metal Madness, Team Chaotix give Team Sonic their collected Chaos Emeralds and attack Metal Madness's left side to buy time for Sonic to enter his Super State, Tails and Knuckles to obtain Super Shields, and defeat him. After this, the Chaotix chase after the fleeing Eggman in order to get their payment. Search for the Computer Room Vector worked on an unknown case with the rest of the Chaotix in Shadow the Hedgehog. He appeared in a few cutscenes throughout Story Mode and is mentioned by Charmy in Prison Island and Espio in Mad Matrix, but most notably he is a partner character on the Cosmic Fall stage. In that stage, Shadow goes to the Space Colony ARK where he runs into Vector, who is looking for the ARK's main computer room. The player can choose to help him or not, and if one does help him, Vector also appears in the boss fight against Black Doom. After Black Doom is defeated, he "reveals" that Shadow is just a failed experiment, and Shadow slowly walks away as Vector desperately tries to comfort him. If the player does not choose to help Vector in Cosmic Fall and does Doom's Eye's mission instead, Vector will still help Shadow fight the Egg Dealer. However, he does not appear in the cut scenes before or after the battle, so he was most likely there because every boss battle needs a mission character and Doom's Eye is not a character that can fight. That ending is however only a possibility, and not canon to the storyline. In the real ending, Vector and the rest of the Chaotix are again on the ARK, trying to hack into its main computer (probably the same one Vector was looking for earlier). Vector tells Espio to focus because otherwise all the data they had recovered would be lost. They finally succeed when Charmy rams his stinger into the computer, activating a video created by Gerald Robotnik. This gives Shadow the determination he needs to defeat Black Doom once and for all. Vector also contacts Shadow during his special training in Expert Mode in Prison Island (alone), Final Haunt (along with Espio and Charmy), and The Last Way (along with every other character in the game), usually just to wish him good luck. However, in Final Haunt, when Charmy starts singing during their conversation, Vector tells him to sit down and be quiet. But Charmy wants Vector to leave him alone, saying he has found out Vector ate his pudding and that he owes him for that. Vector then angrily yells at Charmy, allowing him to do whatever he wants. Leaving the Work to Espio In Sonic Rivals 2, Vector appears as a hologram in two cutscenes of Espio's story. He tells Espio at the beginning to track Silver the Hedgehog, as Vector suspects that he is responsible for recent Chao disappearances. At that moment, Silver himself shows up and Vector hangs up to let Espio do his job. He reappears at the end of the story to ask Espio if Silver was indeed behind the Chao disappearances, which Espio confirms. However, Vector is mad at him for not finding any evidence. He already spent their client's money for the office's rent payments and angrily shouts at Espio, who doesn't answer anymore. Aiding G.U.N. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Vector makes an appearance, working for G.U.N. to gather clues about the Marauders and to help finding out where they imprisoned Knuckles. He appears in one cutscene at the beginning of the second chapter in Central City. Racing with Two Cuties Vector appears as a playable character in Sonic Free Riders, in which he has his first overall appearance in the Riders ''series. He races on his Extreme Gear Hard Boiled and is one of the two characters who can only use Bike Gear, the other being Dr. Eggman. He also appears in the Grand Prix Mode alongside Amy and Cream as member of Team Rose, because he couldn't refuse Amy's offer to join them and get half of the prize money (as he is apparently broke). They appear almost too late to sign in, because Amy hired him only half an hour before. He argues a lot with Amy who bosses him around, but in the end, they win the Grand Prix. However, as it turns out in the 'ending ceremony', it is revealed that there was no prize money to begin with, and Vector is depressed that all his work was for free. Cream feels sorry for him, but Amy says he should be thankful since it is not every day one gets to race with two cuties like them. Investigating in Space Vector appears with the rest of Team Chaotix, in the Nintendo DS version of ''Sonic Colors. They have been sent to investigate Dr. Eggman's theme park and to search for Eggman. Sonic and Tails first encounter Vector on Planet Wisp's third mission where he is waiting for Espio and Charmy, whom he has sent on patrol. When he sees Sonic and Tails, he tells them to scram as he is busy, and Sonic teases him by saying he didn't think the Chaotix ever got busy. Charmy then arrives and reports to have found one spot that was kind of fishy. Sonic goes to check it out, although Vector worries that they can't collect the bounty if Sonic indeed finds Eggman. Afterwards, Vector doesn't seem surprised that Charmy's lead brought them nowhere and wonders where Espio is. The chameleon answers he was standing there all the time. Sonic thinks he was using some ninja tricks to stay invisible, but as it turned out they all just ignored him. Later, Vector makes a compliment to Sonic for being 'something else', but adds that he wishes Sonic could learn to shut his big mouth. Sonic says he is the one with the big mouth, which Vector justifies with the response that he is a crocodile. When Sonic gets an S-Rank on the mission, Vector even offers to let him join the Chaotix Detective Agency, claiming it is good work full of thrills, suspense and mystique and that every day's an adventure. However, Sonic declines, saying that sounds like his average day. "Vector" is also one of the default names in the Nintendo Wii version of the game. A Detective Kidnapped Vector appears, with the rest of Team Chaotix, in the console versions of Sonic Generations. Vector and the others were celebrating Sonic's birthday party in which he was gobbling up a few chili dogs. Suddenly, the Time Eater captures Vector and he ends up as a statue in front of Rooftop Run. If Classic or Modern Sonic rescues him, Vector thanks him and tells him he has a hunch about someone or something controlling the Time Eater. At the Center of Time, Vector encourages both Sonics, alongside Espio and Charmy. After the battle, Vector and the others return to their original time and continue celebrating. Vector also appears in the Crisis City mission Vector: Through the Storm where he helps Classic Sonic by throwing him to heights he can't reach. Modern Sonic "fights" Vector in the Rooftop Run mission Vector: Pick Up the Beat where they reflect song notes back and forth until one of them misses the beat. Other Game Appearances and Cameos Sonic Gems Collection In Sonic Gems Collection, Vector appears in various screenshots from Sonic Heroes, as well as in artwork from Knuckles' Chaotix that can be looked at in the Museum section of the game. Sonic Rivals Vector appears on two collectable cards in Sonic Rivals. Super Smash Bros Brawl Vector appears as a collectable sticker in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Sonic and the Black Knight "Vector" is one of the default names in Sonic and the Black Knight. Mario & Sonic Series Never Skipping out on a Competition Vector appears as a a playable Power-type character in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. His main rival is Bowser, whom Vector has to face in his final mission in the DS' Mission Mode in Table Tennis, and in the Wii’s Mission Mode in Rowing – Single Sculls. He also has a unique swimming stroke, the Crocodile Paddle, and uses his Hammer Down attack from Sonic Heroes as his special attack in Dream Table Tennis. A Cold-blooded Athlete Vector reappears in the sequel, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Once again, he uses Hammer Down as his special attack, this time in Dream Ice Hockey/Fever Hockey. He also uses his Gum Balloon from Sonic Heroes in the Rocket Ski Jump (DS version), and even gains a new ability, the Head Slide, a quick boost used in many events. In this game, his main rival is Donkey Kong, but they are friends too. In the DS version's Adventure Tours, Vector first gets mentioned by Charmy who is guarding a gate in Cubyrinth and refuses to open it to anyone else than Vector. Vector then appears in Icepeaks, standing next to a mission sign. Toad says how unusual it is to see a crocodile in such a cold place, and Sonic tells Toad that he knows Vector. Toad then calls for him, and a surprised Vector tells him not to shout like that. He greets Sonic and the rest of the gang, but gets curious about the 'big fella’. After a short conversation about music, Vector challenges Donkey Kong to a Short Track race. After Donkey Kong’s victory, Vector admits he skipped out on work, since the Chaotix came to investigate Whitestones, and he would rather practice for Short Track. To not let Espio and Charmy find out and to have an excuse for not working, he joins Mario and Sonic on their adventure. Afterwards, he shamefully remembers having abandoned Charmy in Cubyrinth, so the group heads there next. On the way they meet up with Espio. Toad inadvertently tells Espio that Vector was competing on Short Track, and Espio is angry at him for neglecting his duties, but is willing to finish their research alone. Back in Cubyrinth, Charmy refuses to open the gate that is blocking the path, and Vector gets angry. Charmy wants to know the password, but Vector remembers that the password is actually a quiz about the Olympic Games. After answering five questions right in Vector's minigame Quiz Time, Charmy finally opens the gate and is relieved to see Vector again. A Wild One in London Vector is a playable Power type character in the series’ third entry,'' Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. He still has his unique swimming stroke, this time called Alligator Style, and once again uses Hammer Down and Head Slide in various events. He appears in the Wii version's London Party Mode, where he is offering either the 2-on-2 Tablet Tussle or the Point-Based Shell Showdown minigame (if not participating himself). In the 3DS version, Vector is part of the 'Wild Ones', a group consisting of Knuckles, Bowser, Donkey Kong and him. In the story mode, Vector and Knuckles take on Bowser, who provided a trap for Sonic, and destroy the fog machine on the Beach Volleyball Court. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Vector appears on a collectable sticker called 'Race Leader' which is also featured as an achievement for the Xbox 360 version and as a trophy for the Playstation 3 version of the game. It is unlocked by winning a Matchmaking game. Personality ''.]] Vector is a very easy-going, money-loving crocodile with the heart of a child, a cool sense of humor and attitude, and an innate desire to do good. He is the brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations and has a knack for leadership and keeping a cool head even in the most difficult situations, making him a capable leader for his team. Unfortunately, Vector's position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy and seeking to be in charge. This often leaves Vector split between the "bossy" and "easy-going" parts of his nature. Nevertheless, Vector enjoys his profession as a leader and detective, and takes his profession seriously, while often showcasing his investigative skills. As hinted by his rather large and imposing in appearance, Vector displays a tough exterior and a rough speech pattern. He is quick to start a fight, often taking an agressive approach when facing troubles. Though he is able to find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will only do so as a last resort. Deep down, however, Vector can be described as a gentle giant, with a child-like heart, an optimistic viewpoint and a wealthy personality. Vector is generally relaxed and easy-going in comparison to the rest of his team and displays a calm head and a decisive determination when on a case, while at the same time showing a cool and relaxed sense of humor with a certain degree of attitude. At the same time, Vector is also a charismatic and charming individual, allowing him to get along well with others and getting them to follow his choices, as seen in his many interactions with his co-worker Espio, who has a very strict and serious personality. Equally, Vector cares deeply for his friends and is always loyal to them. For all the good points to his personality, Vector has a short temper and aggressive manners. His pretended gentle behavior quickly changes to a rough demeanor with a snappy attitude when things do not go the way he wants them to, when he feels insulted or when he just gets peeved, and he generally behaves very direct in front of his friends. He always says what he thinks, often ending up being downright rude to others and calling them names. Vector himself is aware of having a big mouth, but does not seem bothered by the fact. One of Vector's most defined traits is his love for money. Much of Vector's behavior is geared around his attempts at getting rich, and his policy is to never turn down work that pays. He will do almost any kind of work or handle pretty much any type of business if it means that he will get a good income. In ''Sonic Free Riders he states that even thinking of money makes him motivated. Unfortunately, business most of the time does not run as good as expected and Vector often worries about rent payments or other bills for the office. Likewise, Vector hates having to work for the landlord, who he is constantly at odds with. As a consequence, he sometimes even asks friends for jobs and is willing to do things that have nothing in common with detective work at all. The best example is Sonic Free Riders, where he seems to be broke and has joined Team Rose in the EX World Grand Prix to pay off his debts. Despite his love for cash, Vector has strong morals and will not get involved in any kinds of jobs that are illegal or dirty. Gentle and caring on the inside, Vector has a strong sense of justice and kindness, despite his argumentativeness. As such, while he takes his work seriously, Vector can be very giving and charitable, and is known for helping those in need for free, such as finding a lost child or even the most meager things like finding crying childrens' lost toys. Due to these charitable tendencies, Vector will often take up cases without any sort of compensation, which keeps the agency constantly short on money. Despite any money problems he may have, however, Vector will never break his own morals and believes that helping out those less fortunate is the best reward. Next to money, Vector's other great passion is music, which he always listens to through his headphones, both during his free time and during missions. He is often being seen turning up and grooving to his current jam and usually becomes oblivious to the world around him. He also likes to perform in his own band, consisting of himself and his two colleagues, and believes himself to possess a great singing voice. Even if Vector listens and plays music loudly, he only enjoys the music if it sounds good, while disliking general noise. Power and Abilities Like most Sonic characters, Vector can curl up to roll and jump on enemies. But unlike most other characters who can roll, he appears to roll into a wheel rather than a ball. This is a move known as the "spin jump". He is also known to be quite powerful, as he was the power team member in Sonic Heroes. He has some super speed, as seen in Chaotix, although he isn't as fast as Sonic or Shadow, or even Espio. Vector can also blow bubblegum bubbles to slow his descent, and is able to slam his body onto the ground to cause massive damage. In Sonic Heroes, he can hold Espio and Charmy using his mouth and throw them, as well as spit musical notes, breathe fire, make explosive bubblegum, and use his sharp teeth to bite through hard obstacles. He can also sing rather well, as seen during Team Chaotix' Team Blast, "Chaotix Recital", though it could be argued that his singing is so bad that it destroys robots. His power is also mentioned in their theme "Team Chaotix", specifically in the lines "The muscle is Vector, the karma collector, and he's sworn to fight for you," and "And the green one cheers them on." While not nearly as smart as Tails, Dr. Eggman, or other highly intelligent characters in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, Vector is an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries; he can piece clues (and other minor hints that he has seen along the way) together, and can often reach correct conclusions that his teammates and most others would not have realized until that point. Weaknesses He can be rather clumsy, and he's not exactly the best straightforward thinker despite his current intelligence. He's also known to be very obnoxious. Vector can be quite a hothead, often annoyed by Charmy to the point that he starts yelling at him. He even makes Charmy burst into tears in Sonic X, although he comically stopped as soon as Vector told him somewhat gently not to cry. He has also been referred to as acting like a child. In Sonic Free Riders, the Babylon Rogues taunted him by saying that he's throwing a tantrum like a kid from kindergarden. Amy also stated that there is only one useless kid in Team Rose, referring to Vector. Relationships Charmy Bee The youngest member of the Chaotix often gets on Vector’s nerves. Charmy jumps at every chance to tease Vector, like calling him dumb in Sonic Colors for giving Sonic a lead to nowhere when it was actually Charmy’s own lead. As a result, Vector often shouts at Charmy, being the hothead he is. Whenever Charmy gets annoying in Shadow the Hedgehog, Vector deals with him by putting his hand over the bee’s face. They also start quarrelling in Final Haunt’s Expert Mode when Charmy accuses Vector of eating his pudding, not bothering Shadow can hear everything. Despite this, Charmy actually looks up to his boss. He has a habit of repeating Vector’s statements and when the Chaotix’s new client in Sonic Heroes promises to pay handsomely, dollar signs show up in both Vector’s and Charmy’s eyes, although he does not really care about money. Also, when there are differences within the group, the bee sticks by Vector’s side rather than Espio’s. Due to his age, he would rather have fun than work and calls Vector boring for not letting him most of the time. However, Vector has faith in Charmy’s abilities and even sends him on dangerous jobs like collecting top-secret discs on Prison Island in the middle of the Black Arms’ invasion. Espio the Chameleon As the calmest and most serious member of the Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio often goes unnoticed between his louder colleagues. In Sonic Colors, Vector wonder where he is, ignoring that the chameleon has been standing next to them all the time. Vector respects Espio as an important member of the Chaotix. His ninja abilities often come handy for their missions and Vector leaves cases to him every now and then, like in Sonic Rivals 2 where he orders Espio to sneak after Silver, his suspect for the Chao disappearances. However, when Espio decides to let Silver get away and reports back to his boss without evidence, Vector shouts at him for leaving their financial problems out of eyes. Amy Rose Amy and Vector first encountered in Sonic Heroes. After saving the Chao in Lost Jungle, Vector addresses Amy politely to ask her a question, but she turns away, saying it must wait if it is about a date. Vector, who was not going to ask her out, calls her a little brat and the two teams get into a fight, Amy calling the Chaotix a bunch of losers. They later put their differences aside to work together and distract Metal Madness. In Sonic Free Riders, Amy offers Vector to join Team Rose for the second EX World Grand Prix, promising him to get half the prize money if he helps her and Cream to their victory. However, they do not get along once again. Amy blames Vector for appearing almost too late to sign in, although she hired him only half an hour before. Then, Vector calls her “a terrible actress” for pretending to not know about Sonic’s participation. Amy, on the other hand, claims he is the one and only useless kid from Team Rose and bosses him around permanently. They quarrel their way through the Grand Prix with Cream caught in between. When facing Team Dark in the finals, Vector says “We’ll show you what a team that actually cares for each other can do!”, showing they at least share some kind of sympathy for each other. Friends *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit (one-time team ally) *Amy Rose (one-time team ally) *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Mighty the Armadillo Foes *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic Rivals *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross Appearances In Other Media ''Sonic the Hedgehog Story Comic'' Vector makes a one-frame appearance in Volume One of the Sonic the Hedgehog Story Comic (actually a manga) from the magazine Mega Drive Fan. In this manga, Vector is seen playing the keyboard as part of Sonic's band. This manga was released before the original Sonic the Hedgehog in 1991 and used beta concepts scrapped from said game, so Vector appears as he did in the scrapped Sound Test image. ''Sonic the Comic'' In Fleetway's Sonic the Comic, he is the intelligent leader of the Chaotix Crew and a close friend to the Omni-Viewer. He also has links to the Equinox Research Center, which is staffed entirely by crocodiles.''Sonic the Comic'' #99, "Doomsday, Part 3" As with the other members of the group, he is a native of the Special Zone, specifically New Tek City on the Planet Meridian. He acts as the basic straight man of the group and takes out enemies with his powerful jaws. ''Archie Comics'' In the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comic, Vector is a crazy punk from Downunda who likes having things his way and listening to loud music. So loud are his "tunes" that he once single handily stopped the Dark Legion army in its tracks by turning his music volume up to its highest setting and pointing it at the enemy. Vector and Knuckles met some time after Knuckles' father left to join the Brotherhood of Guardians, and after a few tussles, the two became fast friends. Vector also somewhat disliked Knuckles' girlfriend Julie-Su for some time after her first appearance, but they later came to mutually respect each other. Together with Espio, he is one of the only Chaotix members featured in Mobius: 25 Years Later, where he has a son named Argyle. ''Sonic X'' In the anime Sonic X, Vector and the rest of the Chaotix play a very minor role in Season 2, only appearing in one episode. In this episode, Vector along with Espio and Charmy broke the proverbial fourth-wall by introducing themselves to the audience. They were hired by Vanilla the Rabbit to find her daughter, Cream the Rabbit. After finding Cream at the Thorndykes' residence, they start to believe that Sonic kidnapped her, which couldn't be more wrong. After a failed sneak attack from Espio, Vector and Charmy get in a fight with Tails, Amy, Cream, and Ella. When Sonic comes in to see the fight, Vector calls him "Sonic the Kidnapper", but the fight ends when Vanilla arrives with Sonic. Vanilla thanks Vector for finding Cream and he gets confused when she thanks Sonic for taking care of Cream. Sonic then jokes about how uneasy Vector is after they invite him and the others (Espio and Charmy) over, to which everybody laughs to, except Vector, who is still confused. They play a much larger role in Season 3. Vector and the Chaotix take supplies from Chris Thorndyke's parents to the Blue Typhoon, the warship Tails built, since Chris is aboard. When they arrived, they were attacked numerous times when they were mistaken to be evil Metarex aliens. After a misunderstanding between Vector and others, they deliver Chris' stuff and Vector plans to catch Cream and bring her to their home planet (as an act of revenge for the gang beating them up). However, he unintentionally captures Cosmo as well, which makes him try to catch her. He fails due to the fact that Cosmo can jump away quickly when he leaps at her. They soon end up back at the Blue Typhoon. Vector and the others soon leave without Cream. However, they get lost on the way back and meet up with the Typhoon's crew some time later. The second time, they help Tails impress Cosmo, whom Tails likes, as repayment for him fixing their ship (Vector tried to render Knuckles unconscious and disguise him as a Metarex, with Espio holding him up invisible, for Tails to protect Cosmo from, which fails), and later appear to help fight the Metarex. In the anime, Vector seems to make puns about how he is a reptile, like how he says to Sonic: "Sure, I'm a warm hearted reptile." Sonix X Episode 71 ; Vector when Sonic asks him if he is really willing to help the gang. ''Sonic X'' (comic) In the Archie Sonic X comic, Vector and the Chaotix first appear in issue #10, where they help Vanilla the Rabbit reunite with her daughter Cream and end up in Station Square. A moment later, the whole agency disappear without a trace, probably back to Sonic's world. However, they soon return and continue their detective business in the new world. At the end of issue #39, Vector gets hit by a dart containing a mutagen that was meant for Sonic and grows 40 feet tall, breaking through the agency. In the following issue, he rampages through Station Square, but regains control of himself very soon. However, Eggman sees his chance to become a public hero and unleashes Mega Bokkun to kill Vector. While Sonic and Espio hurry to get a special medicine for Vector, the crocodile has to fight Bokkun as well as watch out not to hurt anyone. Theme Songs Vector's theme is ''Team Chaotix''. This theme is shared with Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee. Vector, as well as the other members, is mentioned in the song. Vector is mentioned in the two lines "The muscle is Vector, the karma collector!" and "And the green one cheers them on!" Also at the beginning of the song, the listener can hear Vector's voice saying 'brain-damaged'. Voices *Video games, Sonic X - Kenta Miyake (Japanese) *''Sonic Heroes'' - Marc Biagi (English) *''Shadow the Hedgehog'', Sonic X - Carter Cathcart (English)This was a controversial change among fans, as many found Cathcart's voice very annoying and out of character, as opposed to the gruffer, New Yorker-accented voice Marc Biagi provided for the character. *''Sonic Rivals 2'', Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Dan Green (English) *''Sonic Free Riders'', Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations, Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Keith Silverstein (English) Trivia *Vector's appearance has changed a lot since Knuckles Chaotix. In Chaotix, Vector was taller and much slimmer. In his new design, he is considerably broader, especially in the chest, and slightly shorter. *In Shadow the Hedgehog, Vector has a jump sound that's notably different from every other character. This game has also made him famous for the line, "Find the computer room!" *He is the oldest hero with a confirmed age and the second tallest organic non-human Sonic character behind Big the Cat. *Vector's arms were miscolored dark green in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games intro as well as in the game's official artwork. *Like all teams in Sonic Heroes, Team Chaotix fought other teams, but in both the fight against Team Rose and Team Dark, they misunderstood the other team's intentions and thought they were thieves. Eventually the two teams find out they have no bad intention in the last story. *Vector is the only Chaotix member to appear in Sonic Free Riders . *Vector's trademark is his headphones, which he has had with him in every game he's appeared in (even in the scrapped Sonic 1 sound test). *In the Sonic Heroes Team Chaotix first cutscene, Vector can be seen to be listening to Team Chaotix, the team's theme song. *In the days of the Mega Drive, Sega created a character called Vectorman. Coincidentally, he is also green. *Vector is the only playable character from Team Chaotix in Mario & Sonic series. Espio and Charmy only appear as referees for some events. *In Knuckles' Chaotix, his headphones are connected to a walkman. In newer games, his headphones are free-wired and do not appear to be connected to anything. However, they are connected to the walkman in Team Chaotix's intro in Sonic Heroes. *Vector's unique Spin Jump from Knuckles' Chaotix reappears in Mario & Sonic At The London 2012 Olympic Games Dream Long Jump event. *In Sonic Heroes, Vector smacks down the door to the cell in which the Chaotix's client is locked up, although they probably spent a lot of time searching for its keys in Final Fortress. This could be either a plot hole or because Vector just doesn't care about Dr. Eggman's fleet at all, which wouldn't be surprising considering how much of Egg Fleet they had already destroyed up to that point. *Ever since Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Vector's main rival has changed from Bowser to Donkey Kong, as Vector challenged him to a Short Track race during the Adventure Tours. However, Vector still has some kind of rivalry with Bowser, as shown in the game's intro. Interestingly, Mario and Sonic are facing Bowser and Vector in the Ice/Fever Hockey instruction (DS version) instead of Bowser and Dr. Eggman. In the sequel, Vector barely interacts with Donkey Kong, but does fight Bowser in the Story Mode. However, in the Wii version's Sticker Collection, he is still paired up with Donkey Kong. *Vector is the only friend character in Sonic Generations to say the same phrase to both Classic and Modern Sonic after being rescued, probably due to it being actually relevant to the story. *When walking in Special Stages in Knuckles' Chaotix, Vector puts the special ring around his neck, making it look like a gold necklace. This might have been where the idea for the thick golden neck chain Vector wears in his modern design originated from. Quotes *''"Here we go!"'' - When selecting Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes. *''"Espio, don't be silly! Besides, you know our policy. We never turn down work that pays!"'' - Vector telling Espio the suspicious client is fine, since he's paying in Sonic Heroes. *''"Perfect! The work of professionals, eh!" '' - When getting an A rank in Sonic Heroes with Vector. *''"Lackluster performance, I'd say."'' - Getting an E rank in Sonic Heroes with Vector. *''"Yeah yeah, I'm the one, I'm Vector the Crocodile! Herrhehe!"'' - Vector singing during Chaotix Recital in Sonic Heroes. *''"Darn, I forgot to pay the electricity bill for the office."'' - Vector when standing still for a long time in Sonic Heroes. *''"Eggman must be really rich. Wonder if he'd hire us?"'' - Vector when standing still for too long in Sonic Heroes' Egg Fleet stage. *''"Time to get chaotic with Team Chaotix!"'' - A scrapped line from Sonic Heroes. *''"Let's make this quick. I hate fighting with girls!"'' - Another scrapped line from Sonic Heroes Vector would have said before fighting Team Rose. It can be brought back by using the Memory Editor. *''"Aren't you done yet? At this rate, the entire day will be wasted!"'' - Vector in Shadow the Hedgehog rushing Espio to hack into Eggman's database. *''"Well, well...if it isn't Shadow! Your timing is impeccable. You know that Eggman fella pretty well, don't ya? Well, we need your help to hack into his computer...and don't ask why! And we don't have any more time to waste!"'' - Vector when seeing Shadow entering Eggman's base. *''"This may be THE big case. Espio, we're counting on you!"'' - Vector telling Espio to follow Shadow into the portal to Mad Matrix in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Find the computer room!"'' - In the pause menu of the Cosmic Fall stage in ''[[Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game)|''Shadow the Hedgehog]]. The line has become an internet meme. *''"Well if it isn't Shadow! We've got to make it to the computer room before this place collapses! Think you could give me a hand?"'' - Vector when running into Shadow in Cosmic Fall. *''"Stop attacking the soldiers!" - After defeating GUN in ''Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Hey come on, cut that out!" - After defeating GUN in ''Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Hey...don't go there...yet! Things may not be what they seem. You could be..."'' - Vector when trying to console Shadow when he thinks he's evil in Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"Get back here you idiot!"'' - Yelling at Charmy in the final story of Shadow the Hedgehog. *''"All right, all right! Fine! Do whatever the heck you want!"'' - Vector yelling at Charmy, who says he owes him for eating his pudding, in Final Haunt's Expert Mode. *''"What!? Are you kidding me!? You know our client has paid in advance! And I already spent that money, because our office is behind on the rent payment as it is! Hey, Espio!! Are you getting this!? ESPIO!!!!" - Vector at the end of ''Sonic Rivals 2. *''"The winner, hands down!"'' - Vector when winning a gold medal in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games . *''"Guess you can't win 'em all..." - Vector when losing an event in the Mario and Sonic series. *"''Bring it on!" - Vector says this instead of "pull" in Skeet in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''"I'll beat all of ya!"'' - At the beginning of a race in Sonic Free Riders. *''"I'm on fire today!"'' - When winning a race in Sonic Free Riders. *''"Those good-for-nothings are late again. Goofing off, no doubt."'' - Vector waiting for Espio's and Charmy's reports on Planet Wisp. *''"Oh, it's you two. Look, I'm busy right now, so scram, would you?" ''- Vector greeting Sonic and Tails on Planet Wisp. *''"You really are something else, Sonic. Now if you could just learn to shut that big mouth of yours."'' - Vector making some kind of compliment to Sonic on Planet Wisp. *''"Hey, lay off. I'm a crocodile!"'' - Vector after Sonic tells him he is the one with the big mouth. *''"Thanks Sonic! You know, I got a hunch someone or something is controlling that monster." ''- Vector after Classic or Modern Sonic rescues him from Rooftop Run in Sonic Generations. *''"You found the five Red Star Rings? Aw man, Rouge is gonna have my hide for this."'' - Vector commenting on Sonic having found all Red Star Rings in Rooftop Run Act 1. It implies he was working for Rouge in White Space. *''"I'll send you flyin' to wherever you need to get to!"'' - Vector before the Crisis City mission with Classic Sonic begins. *''"Think you can keep up with me?" ''- Vector before the Rooftop Run mission with Modern Sonic begins. *''"You've got the power Sonic!"'' - Vector cheering on the Sonics in Sonic Generations before the final boss fight. *"Hmph! Who does that client think he is, paying us in stickers? I need to take my mind off things...Oh, I know! Hey, you guys! Wanna play a survival game for these stickers? Nothing beats a good contest!" - Vector offering a Point-based Shell Showdown during London Party. *"What's this? Isn't this that famous stone tablet from the British Museum? Maybe it was stolen. Hey, I bet this would net us some money! If we bring it back to the British Museum, they might give us a big fat reward. Hey, don't fight over it! Are you really that intent on carrying it?" - Vector offering a 2-on-2 Tablet Tussle during London Party. Category:Heroes